Lily Of The Valley
by Kodok Ngorek
Summary: Sosoknya begitu indah dan mempesona namun berbahaya disaat yang bersamaan seperti Lily Of The Valley bunga cantik berbentuk seperti lonceng yang menjanjikan kematian dibaliknya.


Lily Of The Valley

.

.

.

Summary :

Sosoknya begitu indah dan mempesona namun berbahaya disaat yang bersamaan seperti Lily Of The Valley bunga cantik berbentuk seperti lonceng yang menjanjikan kematian dibaliknya.

.

.

.

Pairing : KookV

Genre : Thriller (gagal) Romance (gagal) :v

Rated : T-M

.

.

.

Warning :

BoyXBoy, Yaoi dan sebutan lainnya. Author newbie jadi maklumi jika cerita yang gue buat ini jelek/absurd/payah/boring/dll :v Oh iya ini cerita berasal dari otak saya sendiri jadi jika ada yang ngerasa cerita saya ini lumayan mirip atau sangat mirip dengan cerita lain itu hanya kebetulan belaka :)

Oke guys :v

langsung aja ke cerita.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

"Jungkook kau mau kemana?"

Teguran itu terdengar oleh Jungkook sesaat setelah ia membuka pintu apartemen mewahnya, kini di depannya berdiri dua orang yeoja berbeda umur yang menatap penuh tanya padanya.

"Kan aku sudah memberitahumu untuk tidak keluar hari ini"

Salah-satu wanita yang memiliki umur yang lebih tua kembali bersuara

"Aku mau sekolah, kau tidak lihat seragam yang kupakai ini?"

Jungkook berujar dengan dingin membuat kedua wanita di depannya mengerjap bersamaan

"Kan kemarin-

"Kemarin juga aku sudah bilang AKU tidak mau DIJODOHKAN"

Jungkook memotong perkataan si wanita paruh baya dengan penekanan di beberapa katanya, ia berbalik untuk menutup pintu apartemennya dan menguncinya setelahnya Jungkook kembali berbalik, ia membungkuk sekilas pada dua wanita di depannya dan segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan keduanya yang terdiam.

.

.

.

Jungkook mengendarai Mansory Vivere Bugatti Veyron miliknya sambil menggerutu, mood nya hancur setelah di datangi oleh dua wanita yang merupakan ibu tirinya dan calon istri yang di jodohkan ibu tirinya padanya. Cih! Memangnya siapa dia berani-beraninya mengatur kehidupannya, ayahnya saja tidak pernah mengatur hidupnya. Lancang sekali ibu tirinya itu.

"Aishh jadi malas ke sekolah kan" Jungkook mengumpat, ia membawa mobilnya ke pinggir jalan dan mematikan mesinnya, matanya menatap tajam jalanan di depannya.

"Kenapa appa harus menikahi wanita seperti dia sih" Jungkook kembali menggerutu. Namun beberapa detik kemudian mata yang semula menatap tajam jalanan kini perlahan menyendu kala otaknya kembali mengingat mengapa sang ayah bisa menikahi wanita ular itu. Jika ibunya tidak meninggal pasti ayahnya tidak akan menikahi wanita itu dan jika ibunya tidak meninggal pasti saat ini Jungkook masih menjadi sosok yang hangat pada orang lain. Ia tidak menyalahkan ibunya yang pergi meninggalkannya begitu cepat tapi ia menyalahkan takdir yang dengan teganya membuat ia dan ayahnya berpisah begitu cepat dari ibunya.

Jungkook menghela nafas, ia kembali menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Teringat kembali pada ibunya membuat Jungkook merindukan wanita yang sudah melahirkannya itu, ia sedang malas ke sekolah karena moodnya yang hancur dan mungkin bercerita sedikit pada ibunya akan membuat moodnya kembali normal.

.

.

.

Jungkook itu benci menunggu apalagi menunggu jalan yang macet kembali lancar itu sungguh membuatnya kesal dan disinilah Jungkook, di jalan pintas yang untungnya jalanannya muat untuk dilalui oleh mobil. Jalan pintas yang terletak beberapa meter di belakang gedung-gedung tinggi yang ada di kota Seoul, jalan pintas ini tampak terbengkalai terlihat dari tingginya semak belukar yang tumbuh di pinggiran jalan membatasi Jungkook untuk melihat kesekitar. Untungnya teknologi yang dibuat manusia saat ini sudah hebat-hebat, jadi ia tinggal membuka ponsel canggihnya dan mengaktifkan layanan Maps jadi ia tidak takut untuk tersasar.

"Hah rumah kosong"

Beberapa meter di depannya Jungkook bisa melihat sebuah rumah bertingkat dua berdiri dengan suramnya di pinggir jalan. Jungkook terus melihat pada rumah itu hingga akhirnya mobilnya tepat berada di depan rumah membuat Jungkook bisa lebih leluasa untuk melihat rumah tersebut.

"AKHHHHHH TOLONG!"

EH!

Jungkook mengerjap saat telinganya mendengar suara seseorang meminta tolong di dalam rumah tersebut. Jungkook segera mengerem mendadak mobilnya dan ia segera menoleh pada rumah tersebut.

"ANDWAE! LEPASKAN! TOLONG~"

HAH!

Jungkook segera keluar dari dalam mobilnya melangkah meninggalkan mobilnya dalam keadaan menyala. Rasa penasaran ternyata membuat sikap waspada Jungkook menjadi menurun, ia bahkan tidak takut meninggalkan mobil yang harganya luar biasa malah itu dalam keadaan seperti itu yang bisa saja ada orang yang akan melihatnya dan kemudian mencurinya.

.

.

.

Jungkook menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik pintu ruangan dimana suara teriakan tadi berasal, Jungkook membuka sedikit pintu itu pelan agar tidak terlalu membuat suara bising untuk ia gunakan mengintip.

"Hah sakit hiks berhen…ti akh"

Mata Jungkook membulat melihat pemandangan di dalam ruangan itu. Di dalam sana seorang yang ia tebak seorang pemuda tengah berdiri di depan seorang pemuda lain yang tengah duduk di kursih dalam kondisi terikat dan begitu mengenaskan. Seluruh tubuh pemuda yang terikat itu penuh luka sayatan.

"Aku benci kau"

Dapat Jungkook lihat pemuda yang tengah berdiri itu mengangkat tinggi kedua tangannya yang ternyata memegang sebuah pisau dengan ujungnya yang begitu tajam kemudian dengan cepat menghunuskan pisau itu ke pundak pemuda satunya.

"ARGHHHHHHH"

Pemuda tersebut menjerit keras saat pisau itu kini sudah menancap di pundaknya, darah mulai berlomba keluar dari luka tersebut membuat pemuda lainnya menyeringai kemudian tertawa dengan keras. Senyuman mengerikan terulas di wajah yang sudah kotor karena cipratan darah itu, tangannya yang masih memegang pisau dengan sengaja menekan pisau itu hingga membuat pisau itu tertancap lebih dalam kemudian dengan sengaja mencabutnya dengan kasar membuat si empunya pundak menjerit kesakitan.

"Hah bagaimana ini? Aku masih ingin menyiksamu"

Si pemuda yang tengah berdiri mendekatkan pisau itu pada mulutnya kemudian menjilat darah yang mengotori pisau tersebut, terdapat kerutan samar di dahinya sesaat setelah si pemuda menjilat darah tersebut dan ekspresi tak suka muncul di wajahnya.

"Ewww darah mu tidak enak"

Si pemuda mengeryit jijik kemudian meludahkan kembali darah yang sudah di jilatnya ke lantai kotor di bawahnya.

"Hmm mungkin darah di bagian leher enak"

Jungkook tersentak mendengar suara si pemuda dan entah kemasukan apa si Jungkook ini perlahan sebuah seringaian tercetak di bibirnya. Ia baru menyadari ternyata si pemuda psychopath itu memiliki wajah yang manis juga dan ohh si pemuda hanya mengenakan kemeja putih kebesaran di tubuhnya yang itupun hanya bisa menutupi sampai setengah dari pahanya, memperlihatkan kaki berbalut kulit putih jenjangnya.

"Ah apa ini, aku jadi menginginkanmu" Gumam Jungkook pelan dengan seringaian yang semakin lebar terulas di bibirnya dan setelahnya Jungkook melangkah mundur dengan hati-hati dan jika sudah di pastikan cukup jauh dari ruangan itu Jungkook berbalik dan berlari pergi menuju mobilnya kembali yang untungnya masih dalam keadaan utuh. Dalam otaknya yang cerdas ia sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara membawa si pemuda psychopath tanpa harus ia menjadi korban.

 **Chapter1 End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC or End ?**

ff baru padahal ff yang pertama belum end :v

tapi gapapalah :) maaf jika ff yang saya buat jelek atau tidak layak baca atau typo bertebaran atau bahasa yang di gunakan tidak begitu di mengerti :3

singkat aja ya cuap-cuap nya :D

.

.

.

.

Review oppa/hyung/eonnie/nuna/saengdeul~ :)


End file.
